


Alphas Erit Alphas

by CarpeVita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeVita/pseuds/CarpeVita
Summary: Baekhyun odeia Kyungsoo, odeia como ele está sempre rodeado de ômegas e betas, odeia como ele se sai melhor nos esportes, na escola e como seu pai sempre o compara com ele. Desde os 16 anos de idade está obcecado em ser o melhor, em reafirmar sua posição de Alfa, em provar que também pode ter parceiros e deixar Kyungsoo com inveja. Acontece que sua rotina está se aproximando e seu lobo decide que é uma ótima hora para começar a reagir a aura dominante de Kyungsoo e a seu cheiro forte, mesmo depois de anos convivendo um com o outro e se odiando.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 82
Kudos: 123
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Alphas Erit Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #84 do EXOlipse Ficfest
> 
> Oi gente, primeiro eu queria agradecer a organização do EXOlipse que fez esse fest maravilhoso acontecer, muito obrigada. Quero agradecer também a quem doou o plot e pedir desculpas caso não goste de alguma coisa, escrevi com o máximo de carinho e atenção possível.
> 
> A [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2ZQfJ6GFPe22C0NauNtGBA) tem algumas músicas levemente aleatórias que passam a vibe da história e outras que praticamente descrevem alguns momentos/sentimentos específicos, vale a pena dar uma olhada.
> 
> Enfim, espero que gostem do resultado tanto quanto eu gostei.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Baekhyun sempre foi alguém extrovertido, então fazer amizades nunca foi um problema para si. Diversas foram as vezes que fez amizade com filhos de parceiros de negócios do pai durante os entediantes jantares que o mais velho insistia em lhe levar desde pequeno. Portanto era de se esperar que o alfa fosse rodeado de amigos betas, alfas e até mesmo ômegas o tempo todo, e realmente era.

Pelo menos até _ele_ chegar. 

Do Kyungsoo. Baekhyun podia jurar que nunca conhecera alguém tão odiável quanto o outro alfa. Odiava Kyungsoo com todas as suas forças e muitas foram as vezes em que desejara não ter o conhecido.

Tudo começou graças ao Senhor Byun. Baekhyun nunca fora realmente próximo ao pai, acostumado a ouvir dele várias críticas e raramente, quase nunca, algum elogio meia boca. Mas quando o mais velho começou a fazer negócios com o pai de Kyungsoo tudo piorou, com direito a longas conversas onde o mais velho lhe comparava com o Do mais novo e fazia questão de destacar todos os atributos do outro. Baekhyun estava cansado de ouvir o pai falar sobre como Kyungsoo era um bom filho, como ele era talentoso para administração, como ele exalava o poder de um _alfa de verdade_ , isso tudo enquanto comparava o filho ao outro e fazia uso do famoso "você deveria ser mais como ele".

Baekhyun ouviu coisas desse tipo antes mesmo de se conhecerem, então quando finalmente se encontraram já odiava Kyungsoo. Não por algo que ele tenha feito ou dito mas por ele ser mais querido aos olhos de seu próprio pai do que si. 

Baekhyun então decidiu declarar guerra contra o Do, que por muito tempo tentou entender o que havia feito para o outro lhe odiar tanto assim mas nunca encontrou uma explicação que fizesse sentido. Tentou varias vezes fazer amizade com Baekhyun e falhou miseravelmente até desistir e aceitar que talvez a culpa não fosse sua, talvez o Byun só não tivesse gostado de si, por isso a aparentemente necessidade de se provar melhor.

Mas Kyungsoo também era um alfa, e um bem dominante por sinal, então quando o Byun começou a fazer de tudo para provar que era melhor o Do não pôde se conter e simplesmente deixar o outro "ganhar". Era um alfa afinal, não abriria mão de seu status dominante.

A partir daí tudo se resumiu a tentativas, muitas vezes frustradas, de Baekhyun para provar ao pai e para todos ao seu redor que também era um _alfa,_ daqueles que impõe respeito somente por entrar na sala. Porém quanto mais se esforçava mais Kyungsoo aparentava ser melhor que si em quase tudo. Uma das poucas coisas em que fora capaz de vencer fora no videogame, o que não era muita coisa já que isso não servia de nada para atrair a atenção de ômegas e betas.

_Ômegas e betas._ Esse sim era o ponto da disputa infantil que Baekhyun mesmo começou que mais o irritava. Kyungsoo estava sempre rodeado deles sem nem mesmo tentar, ele simplesmente entrava no prédio de administração da faculdade e segundos depois estava rodeado por todos os lados. Era quase como se todo beta e ômega daquele lugar quisesse um pouco de sua atenção e nada fazia o Byun se sentir mais furioso do que isso.

Poxa, se esforçava tanto 'pra conseguir uma namoradinha ou namoradinho e ninguém parecia ligar. Sabia que era bonito e conseguia ser bem sexy quando queria, também era engraçado e sempre estava disposto a fazer quem quer que estivesse interessado rir e se divertir enquanto estivessem juntos. Então por que diabos continuava solteiro desde o segundo ano do ensino médio? Será que era pedir demais querer alguém 'pra ficar de conchinha num domingo de manhã?

Mas enquanto Baekhyun só queria alguém pra ficar de chamego no sofá e ainda assim continuava encalhado, Kyungsoo vivia rejeitando confissões de amor. Se Baekhyun parasse para pensar, ver o Do rejeitando da forma mais educada possível alguma confissão era algo bem recorrente para si.

Desde que seus pais começaram a fazer negócios o pai de Kyungsoo o transferiu para a mesma escola do Byun, como se a convivência forçada no ambiente escolar fosse aproximar os dois, então ambos estudaram juntos desde o segundo ano do ensino médio (coincidentemente, quando a onda de azar em relacionamentos de Baekhyun começou) e Kyungsoo estava matriculado há menos de um mês quando a primeira declaração chegou por meio de uma carta escondida em seu armário. Baekhyun ficou furioso. Como ele ousava invadir seu território e roubar a atenção de alguém?

Desde então foram inúmeras as confissões que assistira o Do negar e ficava mais furioso a cada uma delas. De certa forma culpava o outro por ainda estar solteiro já que antes dele chegar vivia com alguém, beta ou ômega, mas após sua chegada raramente ficava mais de uma semana em um relacionamento já que todos pareciam só se interessar por Kyungsoo. 

Geralmente não tinha problema nenhum em conseguir casos de uma noite, mas qualquer coisa além do segundo encontro acabava terrivelmente mal para si. E é óbvio que tudo piorou quando entraram para a mesma faculdade, fazendo o mesmo curso e estando na mesma turma. Eles acabaram sendo até mesmo _vizinhos._ E nem vale mencionar o quão furioso Baekhyun ficou quando entrou para o time de futebol da faculdade achando que finalmente teria algo para se destacar sozinho só 'pra no fim das contas encontrar Kyungsoo no campo vestindo o uniforme número doze no primeiro dia de treino. E é claro que o filho da puta era ótimo nisso também.

Baekhyun até tentou não o odiar tanto mas Kyungsoo não facilitava muito para si sendo tão malditamente perfeito em tudo. Ele simplesmente tinha que ter algum defeito e Baekhyun só iria considerar dar uma chance para uma amizade entre os dois quando descobrisse o que era. Até lá continuaria odiando o outro com todas as suas forças e ponto final.

\-----------------------------

Toda a universidade parecia estar vibrando naquela sexta feira e as pessoas pareciam cada vez mais ansiosas pelo fim do dia a cada minuto que passava. Baekhyun não as julgava, até porque também estava empolgado pelo mesmo motivo que os outros: era o último dia de aulas do semestre e teria uma grande festa ao anoitecer organizada por Oh Sehun, e todos sabiam que não havia ninguém melhor para organizar uma festa inesquecível.

O ar de ansiedade podia ser sentido por todos em um nível tão grande que tiveram que cancelar o treino da manhã porque os jogadores não conseguiam se concentrar mesmo sendo o último treino antes das férias. Bom, pelo menos a maioria não conseguia, já que Kyungsoo continuava inabalável como sempre. Ele raramente ia a festas como essa e normalmente justificava sua ausência com sua preferência por lugares mais calmos, então não era surpresa para ninguém sua aparente falta de empolgação. 

Baekhyun no entanto não poderia estar mais animado, afinal sua rotina estava chegando e não tem lugar melhor para encontrar alguém para passar por isso consigo do que uma festa. Okay, talvez uma festa não fosse o melhor lugar para encontrar alguém disposto a passar uma semana inteira baseada em apenas sexo mas, poxa, já estava ficando desesperado. 

O fato é que Baekhyun odiava passar sua rotina sozinho, não pela dor que isso causa mas porque durante esse período o alfa ficava incrivelmente carente e ficar sozinho acabava se tornando uma tortura ainda maior. Então toda vez que sua rotina se aproximava Baekhyun entrava em desespero para encontrar alguém, mesmo que a pessoa não queira sexo, somente a companhia já era o suficiente para lhe fazer sentir melhor. No fim, Baekhyun poderia aguentar a dor de uma rotina mas não aguentaria a solidão.

Mas por algum motivo encontrar alguém vinha se tornando cada vez mais difícil. No último encontro que tivera, com uma beta maravilhosa chamada Seulgi, ela foi embora na fim da noite convencida que estava apaixonado por outra pessoa. Baekhyun, obviamente, não entendeu nada. Nem mesmo sabia o que havia feito para que a outra pensasse assim, se estivesse apaixonado por alguém deveria ter sido o primeiro a saber, certo? E como nem sabia quem essa pessoa poderia ser, claramente não estava apaixonado por ninguém e Seulgi provavelmente entendeu alguma coisa errada.

Tentou repassar o encontro pela mente durante toda a semana seguinte mas não conseguiu achar nada que pudesse ter dito pra fazer a beta acreditar que já tinha sentimentos por outro alguém. Talvez no fim ela apenas não tivesse gostado dele e inventado a primeira desculpa que veio a cabeça para poder sair do encontro o mais rápido possível.

Encontros fracassados a parte, Baekhyun continuava com seu principal problema: não tinha ninguém para lhe fazer companhia e sua rotina era em menos de duas semanas. Então tentar encontrar alguém na festa aquela noite não pareceu uma má ideia no estado de desespero que o alfa se encontrava.

Pensando e planejando o que fazer para conseguir um parceiro, Baekhyun nem mesmo viu o dia passar e quando se assustou seus amigos, Chanyeol e Jongin, estavam batendo em sua porta para que fossem juntos. O casal de betas foram seus primeiros amigos na faculdade e continuavam do seu lado independente do quão insuportável pudesse ficar, principalmente quando reclamava de Kyungsoo o tempo todo. Reclamações essas que os amigos insistiam se tratar apenas de _tesão incubado_. Toda vez que ambos falavam algo assim a única reação de Baekhyun era revirar os olhos e dar o assunto por encerrado.

Então, em um piscar de olhos, o alfa estava sendo arrastado em direção ao elevador quando ouviu a porta do apartamento ao lado do seu abrir e fechar conforme seu vizinho saia, e não teria nenhum problema se seu vizinho morando naquele andar não fosse Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sentiu o estômago revirar de um jeito estranho ao sentir o cheiro forte e dominante do outro alfa e rapidamente classificou isso como enjôo quando se distraiu observando as roupas do Do. 

Kyungsoo gostava de andar arrumado, como qualquer alfa vaidoso, mas o jeito que a camisa social preta com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e a calça jeans se apertavam ao redor de _todos_ os músculos dele ia além de simplesmente estar arrumado. Kyungsoo tinha se produzido como se fosse para uma festa e parecia tão fodidamente bonito que chegava a ser injusto.

Uma onda de choque varreu Baekhyun quando percebeu o quanto estava reparando no outro alfa naquele momento, passando alguns segundos o avaliando de cima a baixo, mas mal teve tempo de pensar sobre e se xingar mentalmente quando a voz de Jongin invadiu seus ouvidos.

\- Hyung! Você também tá indo 'pra festa do Sehun?

\- Oi Jongin, sim eu tô. Ele e o Jun me encheram o saco até eu aceitar ir. - O alfa se aproximou do trio enquanto guardava as chaves no bolso da frente da calça e Baekhyun não pode evitar reparar no quanto o jeans apertava as coxas grossas do outro.

\- Vem com a gente então, nós vamos pedir um Uber já que ninguém quer ser o motoristas da rodada. - Chanyeol fingiu não perceber o olhar mortal de Baekhyun em sua direção enquanto apertava o botão chamando o elevador e aproveitava para conferir no celular quantos minutos faltavam para o carro que havia pedido chegar.

\- Claro, se não for incomodar ninguém.

\- Vai - Baekhyun só percebeu que tinha falado alguma coisa quando em menos de um segundo estava recebendo um beliscão de Jongin enquanto o amigo sussurava "Se comporta." por entre os dentes.

\- Sempre incomodado com a minha presença não é Byun? - De 1 a 10, qual a probabilidade de Jongin lhe odiar se socasse aquele sorrisinho convencido? Por mais tentador que fosse Baekhyun não quis arriscar saber a resposta.

\- Não seja tão convencido, se não fosse por esse teu cheiro insuportável me impedindo de respirar direito eu nem perceberia que você existe.

\- Então meu cheiro te deixar sem ar? Eu te afeto tanto assim? - Se Chanyeol não tivesse sido tão rápido em lhe segurar e arrastar 'pra dentro do elevador, Baekhyun com certeza teria avançado no pescoço do outro alfa, este que ignorou seus rosnados e entrou no elevador com um sorriso no rosto.

Jongin e Chanyeol suspiraram. Aquela ia ser uma viagem longa.

\-------------------------------------

Foram praticamente em silêncio total dentro do táxi, o único barulho sendo Chanyeol conversando com o motorista.

Baekhyun nem mesmo esperou o carro parar totalmente para sair dele com os cabelos levemente bagunçados após fazer questão de abrir totalmente a janela, mesmo a noite estando fria, dizendo que se tivesse que ficar em um carro fechado com _aquele_ cheiro sufocaria.

Já Kyungsoo, que permaneceu quieto durante todo o percurso, fez questão de pagar a corrida e se despedir do motorista antes de andar calmamente com Jongin e Chanyeol em direção a festa, logo se despedindo deles e indo procurar o anfitrião e seu namorado enquanto os betas iam procurar o Byun.

Encontrar Sehun não foi muito difícil, o ômega sempre estava no centro de alguma roda de conversas e dessa vez não foi diferente. Kyungsoo se aproximou e cumprimentou ao amigo e aos outros rostos conhecidos a sua volta.

\- Soo! Que bom que você veio! - Sehun cheirava a vodka quando se jogou em cima de si em um abraço de urso então não foi difícil perceber que o ômega já estava levemente bêbado mesmo a festa ainda estando no início.

\- Você fala como se eu tivesse escolha. Cadê o Jun? 

\- Ele foi ajudar o Xing a tirar as bebidas da caminhonete e levar pro freezer mas eu vi o Xing ajudando no bar então eu acho que eles já terminaram.

\- Então, basicamente você não tem a menor ideia de onde ele tá? - Sehun somente assentiu com um biquinho adorável nós lábios e Kyungsoo não conseguiu segurar o sorriso diante do quão fofo o mais alto ficava quando bebia. - Vem comigo procurar ele então, não acho uma boa ideia você ficar bêbado e sozinho por aí.

Sehun não respondeu, só estendeu a mão para Kyungsoo segurar e seguiram se esgueirando por entre a multidão de corpos amontoados na casa do Oh. 

Achar Junmyeon não foi muito difícil, o cabelo vermelho se destacando facilmente na multidão. Logo os três estavam largados em um canto da sala onde algumas almofadas haviam sido jogadas enquanto conversavam e bebiam, Kyungsoo optando por ficar apenas no refrigerante. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, mas a paz acabou sendo perturbada eventualmente quando Sehun foi chamado para resolver alguns problemas de anfitrião e Junmyeon foi junto para ajudar o namorado que já não estava sóbrio o suficiente para resolver muita coisa.

Kyungsoo ainda ficou onde estava sozinho por mais um tempo antes de decidir ir para casa. Já tinha ficado um pouco com os amigos e se divertido bastante até, não faria mal sair antes das uma da manhã, então se levantou e começou a procurar Sehun e Junmyeon pela casa para se despedir. 

Foi quando encontrou Baekhyun.

O Byun estava sentado a beira da piscina com os pés dentro d'água e uma garrafa de cerveja pela metade na mão e se Kyungsoo parou por um minuto ou dois 'pra observar o quanto o alfa ficava bonito com somente a luz azul da piscina iluminando seu rosto ninguém precisava saber.

Foi então que percebeu o quanto Baekhyun parecia estar chateado com algo, não chateado do tipo bravo, mas sim triste. Não pensou duas vezes antes de se aproximar e sentar ao lado do outro mas sem colocar os pés na água por não querer ter o trabalho de tirar os sapatos e enrolar a calça até os joelhos.

Ainda assim Baekhyun levou alguns segundos para perceber que não estava sozinho, tinha bebido o suficiente para que seus sentidos não funcionassem tão bem assim e mesmo tendo sentido o cheiro do outro alfa achou que ele somente tivesse passado por alí e não que ele estivesse sentado ao seu lado. Até pensou em falar algo mas seu humor estava tão ruim que nem mesmo uma possível discussão com Kyungsoo parecia atrativa para si.

A noite havia sido um total fracasso e só não tinha ido para casa ainda porque seu celular estava com Chanyeol e sem ele não conseguiria chamar um Uber já que os amigos tinham simplesmente desaparecido há uma hora atrás, então não lhe restava mais nada além de sentar a beira da piscina e observar seu reflexo decadente na água enquanto esperava que os amigos lembrassem de si e aparecessem.

\- 'Cê tá bem? - Foi Kyungsoo quem iniciou a conversa quando percebeu que o Byun não tinha intenção de falar nada.

\- Não muito, Chanyeol sumiu com o Jongin e ele tá com meu celular então eu tô preso nessa festa até eles aparecerem de novo. - Não tinha energia para alfinetar Kyungsoo como sempre fazia então optou por só responder normalmente.

\- Não queria ter que te dizer isso mas acho que eles meio que esqueceram de você. Eles vieram se despedir do Sehun tem um tempo, o Chanyeol tava muito bêbado e o Jongin não tava muito melhor. - Baekhyun suspirou e se levantou pegando os tênis na mão, começando a andar em direção a casa.Kyungsoo se levantou o mais rápido possível e foi atrás dele.

\- Ei! Espera aí, onde você vai?

\- Vou andar até em casa ué, se eu começar agora devo chegar em menos de duas horas. - Baekhyun continuava andando enquanto falava, se esquivando dos corpos que lotavam a casa o melhor que podia, mas foi forçado a parar quando Kyungsoo segurou seu pulso.

\- A gente mora no mesmo prédio e eu também tô indo 'pra casa. Não precisa ir a pé, vem comigo.

\- E por que caralhos você ia querer dividir um carro comigo pela segunda vez só hoje? Gosta tanto da minha presença assim? - Mesmo tendo consciência de que aceitar a carona era muito melhor do que ir a pé, Baekhyun não pôde segurar a própria língua e quando viu já tinha falado.

\- Primeiro: porque eu sou uma boa pessoa; Segundo: quando você tá calado até dá 'pra te suportar. - Por um segundo Kyungsoo realmente pensou que o Byun o atacaria levando em conta o olhar de puro ódio em sua direção. - Vai aceitar ir comigo ou não?

\- Vou. - O desgosto era evidente no tom de voz.

\- Ótimo, me espera na porta que eu só vou avisar o Sehun e o Jun que eu já tô indo. - Baekhyun somente assentiu e foi praticamente marchando em direção a porta da casa.

Kyungsoo encontrou os amigos na cozinha, Sehun debruçado sobre o freezer e Junmyeon passando alguns fardos de cerveja para guardar. Se despediu o mais rápido possível, com medo de que Baekhyun fosse cansar de esperar e simplesmente fosse para casa a pé, e tentou negar o máximo que pôde quando Junmyeon insistiu que fosse com seu carro, já que o outro iria dormir na casa do namorado e não o usaria, mas acabou cedendo e aceitando as chaves estendidas em sua direção.

Encontrou Baekhyun sentado na calçada quando saiu da casa.

\- Boa notícia, o Jun me emprestou o carro dele. - O Byun até gostaria de dizer que se assustou com a aproximação súbita do alfa mas isso seria mentira, havia sentido seu cheiro antes mesmo que ele atravessasse a porta. Sempre sabia quando Kyungsoo estava perto, mesmo que às vezes tivesse dificuldade de saber o quão perto ele estava, era quase como se fosse treinado para reconhecer seu cheiro e ter noção disso mesmo bêbado como estava o irritou. 

Se levantou e começou a seguir o outro alfa até ele parar em frente a um conversível preto parado do outro lado da rua (aliás, sabia que Junmyeon vinha de uma família rica mas aquele carro era demais, nem se vendesse todos os seus órgãos poderia pagar uma coisa dessas).

\- Não confio de entrar num carro com você, até porque eu nem sei o quanto tu bebeu.

\- Eu não bebi nada, iria atrapalhar o efeito dos supressores. Na verdade, quem parece ter bebido demais aqui é você. - O Byun parou por um segundo, segurando a porta do carro aberta, e olhou para o Do em choque com a informação repentina.

Se perguntassem a Baekhyun ele juraria até a morte que saber que Kyungsoo estava no meio de uma rotina, mesmo que sob efeito de supressores, não mudou nada para si. Mas se perguntassem a Kyungsoo ele diria com total certeza que viu os olhos do Byun ficarem de um laranja tão intenso que poderia ser praticamente considerado neon por um instante.

Um fato curioso sobre lobos é que seu olhos mudam de cor quando algum instinto animal toma conta. E a cor varia de acordo com a classificação e o instinto em questão.

Para alfas geralmente a cor predominante era vermelho, às vezes mais claro ou mais escuro dependendo da intensidade da emoção, alternando para laranja ou um amarelo mais escuro. 

As cores podiam se misturar para representar as nuances das emoções. Por exemplo, se um alfa está feliz que seu filhote não se machucou mas está bravo porque ele se colocou em perigo seus olhos vão parecer estar em chamas com traços de amarelo e vermelho, a cor da emoção mais forte predominando na mistura.

E, é claro, as três cores principais representam três das quatro emoções mais fortes que seres humanos podem sentir: amor, raiva, alegria e desejo.

Não há uma razão definida para serem apenas três cores se são quatro emoções mas alguns gostam de acreditar que o amor é representado pelos olhos naturais já que não existe cor simbólica o bastante para representar a força dessa emoção.

Sendo assim restam três cores e três emoções correspondentes: amarelo para alegria, vermelho para raiva e laranja para desejo. E, como foi dito anteriormente, a intensidade aumentava de acordo com o quão forte é a emoção. O que, resumindo, significa: um vermelho como sangue é igual a um ódio profundo, um amarelo intenso significa grande alegria e, por fim, um laranja tão intenso a ponto de ser confundindo com um tom neon significa o mais profundo _desejo._

Então não era surpresa para ninguém que Baekhyun resolvesse simplesmente agir como se não tivesse sentido seus olhos mudarem graças ao seu lobo e simplesmente entrasse no carro enquanto Kyungsoo permanecia em choque por um momento ou dois.

O único problema é que ficar em um carro fechado com Kyungsoo era mais difícil do que parecia. O cheiro do alfa sempre foi forte e ele estar no meio de uma rotina, mesmo sob efeito de supressores, não ajudou muito. O ar dentro do carro estava extremamente pesado e Baekhyun se esforçava para respirar o mínimo possível já que cada respiração o fazia estremecer levemente.

Agradeceu por ter sido infantil o suficiente para ter feito o trajeto até a festa com as janelas abertas somente para provocar o alfa, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu se forçar a abrir a janela agora.

Baekhyun nunca foi religioso mas naquele momento não pôde evitar pedir à algum ser superior que impedisse Kyungsoo de perceber o quão afetado estava por sua simples presença. 

Infelizmente nenhuma divindade estava ouvindo no momento.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, desde que encontrara com o Do no corredor e acabaram dividindo um carro graças aos seus amigos não conseguia agir normalmente perto dele. O que era estranho porque estava normal quando o viu pela manhã.

Desde quando ficava tão afetado pelo simples cheiro dele? Já havia sentido várias vezes e odiava, nunca entendeu porque parecia afetar tanto os outros. E o pior, desde quando saber que outro alfa estava em sua rotina o fazia perder o controle a ponto de seus olhos mudarem? _Porra_ , Baekhyun era um alfa afinal, não devia se afetar por outro alfa desse jeito.

Isso mais o fato de que vivia tentando provar o quanto era superior ao Do fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais patético por deixar seus olhos mudarem dessa maneira, então se ele estava fingindo para si mesmo não saber qual a cor que havia aparecido em seus olhos não era da conta de ninguém.

A viagem foi silenciosa, com um Kyungsoo confuso tentando entender o que aconteceu e um Baekhyun surtando internamente tentando suprimir seu lobo que parecia ter se descontrolado perto do outro.

Assim que chegaram no prédio Baekhyun nem mesmo esperou o carro entrar na garagem e saiu correndo em direção a portaria, entrando no elevador o mais rápido possível e se trancando em seu apartamento antes mesmo de acender as luzes.

Já Kyungsoo estacionou calmamente e cumprimentou o porteiro antes de ir em direção ao elevador, parando em frente a porta ao lado e sentindo a presença do outro alfa dentro do apartamento. Até pensou em bater mas desistiu, Baekhyun não era o tipo de pessoa que lidava bem com situações de pressão antes de ter tempo para esfriar a cabeça. 

Se afastou da porta indo em direção ao próprio apartamento, estava exausto, tinha sido uma noite longa.

  
  


\----------------------------------

Na semana que se passou Baekhyun fugiu de Kyungsoo igual diabo foge da cruz. Toda vez que saia do apartamento para resolver alguma coisa ou fazer compras fazia questão de ligar para o porteiro e perguntar se o vizinho havia saído e antes de abrir a porta olhava pelo olho mágico para ter certeza de que não havia nem sinal do outro.

O problema principal é que se Baekhyun já tinha ficado com vergonha na noite da festa, enquanto estava bêbado, no dia seguinte tudo ficou dez vezes pior. Quando acordou e lembrou de tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior faltou morrer de vergonha.

Não acreditava o quão patético tinha sido, agindo como uma cadelinha sedenta somente com a menção de que Kyungsoo estava em sua rotina. Pedia a todos os deuses existentes que o Do não tivesse percebido nada mas tinha quase certeza de que era impossível não perceber.

Sentira seus olhos mudando afinal e pode sentir o leve repuxar das pupilas conforme a intensidade da cor tomava sua visão, o fazendo enxergar em um laranja vibrante. Quase neon.

Baekhyun não era burro, sabia o que a cor significava, fora ensinado desde cedo sobre as mudanças de cor que ocorriam quando seu lobo tomava conta de seus instintos como qualquer outra criança na escola. Mas se recusava a aceitar que essa mudança fosse causada por Kyungsoo.

Não era possível que estivesse tão afetado assim por não encontrar ninguém para sua rotina a ponto de se sentir atraído pelo Do. E o pior não era nem ser outro alfa, por algum motivo isso não o incomodava tanto quanto deveria, mas ser justamente _ele._

Então resolveu se trancar em casa e evitar qualquer tipo de contato com o outro até que sua rotina passasse, com certeza era só o excesso de hormônios e a frustração de ter que passar por isso sozinho na próxima semana que o afetaram desse jeito.

Sendo assim, ignorou todas as vezes que alguém bateu em sua porta e todas as ligações que recebeu durante a semana, somente lendo as mensagens dos amigos e respondendo que estava bem mas queria ficar sozinho.

O plano funcionou bem até sexta feira a noite, quando recebeu uma ligação do pai o intimando a comparecer em um almoço no dia seguinte. Tentou argumentar, dizendo que não podia graças a rotina se aproximando mas o Byun mais velho não aceitou um não como resposta já que sabia que a rotina do filho não começaria pelo menos até domingo a não ser que fosse provocada por alguma coisa, mas certamente nada do tipo aconteceria em um simples almoço.

Baekhyun não teve escolha, nunca foi bom em dizer não ao pai, sendo assim lá estava ele em frente a um restaurante sofisticado demais para o que seria apenas um almoço entre pai e filho.

Assim que entrou no ambiente percebeu o que estava errado e virou em direção a saída o mais rápido possível mas infelizmente o Byun mais velho conhecia muito bem o filho e o estava esperando na entrada. 

Então Baekhyun acabou sendo arrastado pelo pai até uma das áreas privativas do restaurante onde estava o senhor Do, acompanhado pelo filho Kyungsoo. Não que estivesse surpreso, havia sentido o cheiro do alfa assim que entrara no restaurante assim como provavelmente todos os outros presentes no estabelecimento. Kyungsoo tinha um cheiro e uma presença difícil de não perceber.

Se sentou a contragosto após comprimentar o senhor Do com um abraço, mal olhando na direção do Do mais novo.

\- Desculpem pelo atraso. Tive que esperar Baekhyun na entrada para ter certeza que ele viria. - O senhor Byun disfarçou o tom de voz com uma risada bem humorada mas Baekhyun conhecia o pai bem o suficiente para saber que ele estava irritado consigo e sua tentativa patética de ir embora.

\- Sem problemas, Baek só deve estar cansado graças a vida de universitário, eu não veria problema se ele não viesse. - O senhor Do sempre tinha um jeito de falar que fazia Baekhyun sentir como uma criança ouvindo de uma figura paterna que tudo estava ou ficaria bem em algum momento, era reconfortante de uma forma que seu pai nunca conseguiu ser.

Baekhyun somente sorriu e agradeceu a compreensão, apesar de não ser bem o que aconteceu, antes de chamarem o garçom e fazerem seus pedidos. Tentou fingir que não percebeu o olhar de Kyungsoo fixo em si desde o momento em que entrara pela porta mas, como tudo nele, o olhar era intenso demais para ignorar. Então, respirando fundo, tomou coragem para olhar de volta e não podia ter tomado uma decisão pior.

Kyungsoo o olhava como se pudesse ver dentro de si e ler cada um dos seus pensamentos. Por um segundo Baekhyun temeu que ele realmente pudesse.

Permaneceram calados durante a maior parte do almoço, deixando apenas seus pais falarem sobre negócios e respondendo algumas perguntas quando os mais velhos queriam, e a hora se estendeu como sempre acontecia quando se reuniam assim.

Quando o almoço foi chegando ao fim e finalmente pediram a conta Baekhyun não podia estar mais aliviado com a perspectiva de sair dali o mais rápido possível quando o senhor Do decidiu que seria uma boa maneira de puxar assunto perguntar como tinha ido até o restaurante.

\- Achei melhor vir de táxi, não gosto de dirigir nos fins de semana. - Respondeu a pergunta do mais velho mesmo sem ter entendido o porquê do interesse repentino.

\- Kyungsoo veio de carro, vocês poderiam voltar juntos já que moram no mesmo prédio. - Então Baekhyun entendeu até onde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

Toda vez que os quatro se reuniam os mais velhos davam um jeito de fazer com que ficasse sozinho com Kyungsoo, esperando que por algum motivo passar mais alguns minutos sozinhos finalmente os fariam virar amigos. Nunca funcionou mas isso não quer dizer que eles pararam de tentar sob o pretexto de que levar adiante a relação de negócios entre as duas famílias seria mais fácil se tivessem uma relação amigável.

Imediatamente tentou negar mas seu pai interveio e, como sempre, não conseguiu dizer não a ele (às vezes pensava que era por isso que o pai vivia lhe dizendo como Kyungsoo era um alfa de verdade ao contrário de si, porque nunca conseguiu se impor com o mais velho), já Kyungsoo ficou quieto o tempo todo, somente assentindo em meio a um "Claro que não." quando perguntado se não se importaria em dar carona ao Byun.

A partir daí tudo pareceu se desenrolar rápido diante de Baekhyun e quando percebeu já tinham se despedido dos pais e estavam em frente ao carro do Do. Foi inevitável lembrar do que havia acontecido da última vez que estivera em um carro com ele, como tinha se sentido afetado pelo outro alfa, e exitou por um momento antes de abrir a porta e entrar sem nem mesmo olhar na direção de Kyungsoo.

O Do entrou no carro mas não o ligou imediatamente, preferindo olhar na direção do Byun que fitava a janela com mais interesse do que o normal numa óbvia tentativa de ignorar o outro.

\- Acho que a gente precisa conversar. - Kyungsoo quebrou o silêncio e Baekhyun não teve escolha a não ser encarrar o alfa.

\- Não tenho nada pra falar com você

\- Você vai mesmo fingir que nada aconteceu na festa do Sehun?

\- Eu não tô fingindo, não aconteceu _nada_.

\- Eu vi seus olhos Baekhyun, e mesmo estando bêbado é impossível que você não tenha sentido eles mudarem. - Baekhyun cogitou seriamente abrir a porta do carro e sair dali o mais rápido possível mas no fim das contas sabia que não conseguiria fugir de Kyungsoo para sempre, então se eles teriam que ter essa conversa em algum momento era melhor acabar logo com a tortura.

\- Olha, desculpa por isso.

\- Você tá se desculpando? 'Pra mim? - O choque com o pedido de desculpas era tão real que não havia nem mesmo um leve tom de sarcasmo na pergunta.

\- Deve ter sido bem desconfortável ter outro alfa te olhando assim, então desculpa.

\- Tá tudo bem, não me incomodou nem um pouco, eu só fiquei surpreso. O que aconteceu contigo?

Baekhyun tentou engolir o nó que se formou na garganta antes de falar e esperava sinceramente que Kyungsoo não percebesse o nervosismo.

\- Eu não faço a mínima ideia. Eu 'tava bêbado, minha rotina tá chegando e eu vou ter que passar sozinho mais uma vez. Acho que a frustração e os hormônios tomaram conta. 

\- Se a sua rotina te deixa tão abalado assim por que não toma supressores?

\- Eles não funcionam, pelo menos não totalmente, então eu acho melhor não tomar. De qualquer forma, eles só aliviam os efeitos físicos e esse não é o verdadeiro problema.

\- Como assim? - Baekhyun ficou tenso com a pergunta, geralmente não gostava de expôr seu lado carente assim até porque não era algo muito digno de um alfa. - Não precisa responder se não quiser.

\- Tudo bem, eu não gosto de falar disso mas não faz mal responder uma pergunta. A pior parte 'pra mim nunca é a falta de sexo e sim ficar sozinho, só ter alguém me fazendo companhia mesmo que em outro cômodo do apartamento já faz tudo ser dez vezes melhor.

\- Então no dia da festa foi só frustração que fez seus olhos mudarem? Porque eu tenho quase certeza que a cor 'pra esse sentimento é um vermelho mais claro e não um laranja neon. - Baekhyun nunca ficou tão contente em ser provocado como naquele momento. Normalmente quando contava para alguém sobre seu problema as pessoas costumavam olhar com pena ou estranheza, então ficou grato por Kyungsoo ignorar como se não fosse grande coisa.

\- Não ficaram laranja neon, eu só fiquei meio afetado por estar perto de alguém que estava numa rotina. 

\- E isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de que era _eu_ numa rotina?

\- Óbvio que não. Você é outro alfa e isso seria muito estranho, sem contar que é _você._

\- Então o problema principal é eu ser um alfa e não eu ser eu? Sempre soube que no fundo você gostava de mim Byun. - O quão forte Baekhyun teria que socar para arrancar pelo menos dois dentes daquele sorrisinho? Era uma pergunta que ele queria muito saber a resposta, tudo em nome da ciência é claro.

\- Vai a merda e começa a dirigir. Já atingi minha cota de caridade anual falando com você esse tempo todo sem socar tua cara.

Kyungsoo riu mas logo ficou sério e se inclinou em direção a Baekhyun, o rosto tão perto que pôde sentir a respiração dele, virou levemente a cabeça de modo que a boca tocasse a orelha do Byun.

\- Só 'pra deixar claro: eu não ligo que você também é um alfa, na verdade, eu gosto disso. Gosto tanto que até deixaria você me tratar como um ômega se pedisse com jeitinho. - O arrepio com a voz grossa ao pé do ouvido foi inevitável. 

Baekhyun só soltou a respiração, que nem se lembrava de ter segurado, quando Kyungsoo se afastou puxando seu cinto de segurança e o colocando no lugar como se esse fosse o porquê da proximidade desde o início.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, o Do deu partida no carro e começou a dirigir enquanto o Byun continuava paralisado.

  
  


\-----------------------------------

Francamente, sair correndo de um carro só para fugir de Kyungsoo já estava se tornando um hábito nos últimos dias mas não era como se Baekhyun pudesse evitar. Ficar no mesmo ambiente fechado mesmo que só por mais alguns minutos enquanto ele estacionava se tornara difícil demais e o Byun sentia que iria sufocar se continuasse sentindo o cheiro do outro.

Havia se trancado em seu apartamento após fugir do Do e, um dia depois, não tinha nenhuma intenção de sair tão cedo, principalmente devido a sua rotina que começaria em algumas horas.

E quando finalmente começou Baekhyun não estava preparado para não conseguir pensar em nada além de uma pessoa específica.

Tinha ido dormir consideravelmente cedo, sabendo que precisaria de cada momento de sono que pudesse ter durante a semana que viria, e acordou pouco antes do meio dia.

Levou um tempo até perceber que tinha realmente acordado e não estava sonhando, envolto no calor do próprio corpo demorou ainda mais para perceber que o real motivo de ter acordado era o pau duro roçando de um jeito meio desconfortável no elástico da calça de pijama já que não usava cueca para dormir.

Não pensou antes de descer o moletom somente o suficiente para colocar o pau extremamente duro e pingando para fora, o calor e a sonolência fazendo ser difícil raciocinar, e acabou suspirando quando a brisa fria do quarto o fez arrepiar.

Começou a mexer a mão passando o dedo na cabecinha sensível lentamente, um tremor passando por todo seu corpo com o ato, e conforme foi acordando a mente começou a divagar pelas mais diversas fantasias como se estivesse tentando encontrar a certa para lhe fazer gozar mais rápido.

Paralisou quando tudo que pôde pensar depois de alguns segundos foi na maneira que a respiração de Kyungsoo se mesclou com a sua enquanto ele se inclinou sobre si no carro, arrepiou dos pés à cabeça sentindo o pau pulsar na mão com a simples lembrança.

Começou a estocar o punho fechado ao redor da ereção, deixando de maneira relutante que imagens de Kyungsoo enchessem sua mente. Tremeu inteiro lembrando de como o outro disse que gostava que tivesse se sentido atraído por ele mesmo sendo um alfa, que gostava _justamente_ por ele ser um alfa. 

Pensou principalmente em como ele havia dito que até mesmo agiria como um ômega para si se pedisse com _jeitinho_ e foi impossível controlar seus gemidos a partir daí.

Gozou com a imagem mental de como seria tratar Kyungsoo como um ômega, como seria abrir ele com a boca e os dedos até que ele implorasse por mais, como seria estar dentro dele e ver o jeito que ele se alargaria em volta do seu pau, como seria gemer no ouvido dele o quão bom ele estava sendo aguentando ser fodido daquele jeito e, é claro, imaginava como seria deixar as marcas da sua mão naquela bunda linda (porque sim, Kyungsoo tinha uma bunda maravilhosa) fazendo o alfa gemer e _quebrar_ embaixo de si virando nada além de uma bagunça de gemidos enquanto implorava por mais.

Nem percebeu que gemeu alto o nome dele enquanto gozava tão forte que sentiu o mundo girar por alguns segundos, gemendo um _Kyungsoo_ num tom choroso para combinar com as lágrimas que escaparam enquanto se debatia diante do orgasmo mais forte que tivera em meses.

Mas (in)felizmente alguém do outro lado da parede percebeu.

\----------------------------------------

A primeira coisa que passou por sua mente assim que o auge do orgasmo recém atingido passou foi no quanto estava louco. Tinha obviamente surtado e perdido os últimos neurônios que possuía, era a única explicação para o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Tinha se masturbado pensando em _Kyungsoo_. E não só tinha pensado nele mas tinha pensado em como seria tratá-lo como um ômega, justo ele que era um dos alfas mais dominantes que conheceu na vida.

Alguém como Kyungsoo nunca abriria mão do controle, nem mesmo na cama. E Baekhyun ter sequer cogitado algo assim era a prova definitiva de que toda a sua sanidade tinha ido embora.

E tudo por causa de uma insinuação besta que o Do havia feito apenas para brincar consigo. Ele até podia não ter se incomodado com outro alfa o olhando daquele jeito mas não existia a mínima possibilidade dele _gostar_ disso.

Resumindo: o alfa quis brincar com ele, Baekhyun caiu na brincadeira como o bom trouxa que era e pra piorar os hormônios da rotina o fizeram surtar de vez e fantasiar com ele.

Surtos a parte, ainda teria alguns minutos antes do calor da rotina o atingir novamente e ficar deitado pensando no que havia feito não ia mudar nada então era melhor aproveitar esse tempo para fazer algo de útil.

Se levantou e tomou uma ducha rápida antes de ir para cozinha arranjar alguma coisa para comer. Estava na metade de um sanduíche, sentado no balcão só de toalha já que não adiantaria muito colocar uma roupa, quando bateram na porta.

Estranhou, já que todos os seus amigos e familiares sabiam que entraria em rotina e ficaria isolado pela próxima semana e tinha dito ao porteiro para não deixar ninguém subir, mas foi abrir a porta mesmo assim.

E é claro que se ele segurou firme na maçaneta foi para impedir a porta de bater contra a parede e não porque as pernas fraquejaram ao ver Kyungsoo parado na sua frente, com os cabelos molhados e vestindo somente moletom e regata.

\- A gente pode conversar?

\- Agora não é a melhor hora 'pra uma conversa, eu acabei de entrar em rotina.

\- Eu sei. Eu _ouvi_ Baekhyun e é exatamente por isso que eu acho que a gente precisa conversar.

Baekhyun nem mesmo respondeu, não era como se pudesse falar alguma coisa coerente no momento, então somente abriu espaço para que Kyungsoo entrasse e fechou a porta andando em direção a sala quando de repente o fato de estar apenas de toalha se tornou dez vezes mais perceptível para si.

\- Você quer começar falando desde quando essa atração por mim começou? Porque até então eu tinha bastante certeza de que você me odeia. - Kyungsoo sentou no sofá sem esperar um convite e após alguns segundos em silêncio, como se esperasse Baekhyun iniciar a conversa, decidiu falar.

\- A gente tem mesmo que falar disso? Você não podia ser uma boa pessoa comigo pelo menos uma vez na vida e fingir que nada aconteceu? - A angústia no tom de voz não passou despercebida enquanto o Byun falava evitando ao máximo olhar na direção do outro.

\- Primeiro: você sabe que sim, porque se a gente deixar 'pra lá e ignorar o que quer que seja isso vai acabar virando um puta bola de neve cada vez maior; Segundo: eu nunca fui uma má pessoa com você Baekhyun, você começou essa guerrinha 'pra ver quem é melhor há anos atrás, a única coisa que eu fiz foi não deixar você ganhar.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. O fato de eu aparentemente me sentir atraído por alfas já é ruim o suficiente sem adicionar o fato de o alfa em questão ser você.

\- Você sabe que não precisa ser ruim né? Não tem nada de errado em gostar de alfas. - Naquele momento Kyungsoo até quis enfatizar que o Byun tinha admitido se sentir atraído por si mas Baekhyun já parecia afetado o suficiente sem que "jogasse" isso na cara dele.

\- Eu sei mas não é normal Kyungsoo, não é algo que eu deveria sentir, não é algo que nenhum alfa de verdade deveria sentir.

\- E quem disse que gostar de outro alfa te faz anormal? Quem disse que isso te faz menos alfa?

\- Ninguém precisa dizer porque todo mundo sabe. Um alfa de verdade, um alfa normal como você nunca sentiria isso.

\- Aí é que você se engana. Tem um motivo 'pra ninguém ter me visto envolvido com nenhum beta ou ômega durante todos esses anos Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ficou em silêncio enquanto absorvia a informação. Era brincadeira né? Kyungsoo não podia gostar de alfas, ele era dominante demais para isso. Absolutamente tudo nele gritava o quão _alfa_ ele era, o cheiro forte, a presença dominante, tudo.

\- Agora não é hora de zoar com a minha cara Kyungsoo.

\- Eu não tô zoando Baekhyun, eu gosto de alfas desde que me lembro de ter reparado em um 'pra valer.

\- E por que você tá me falando isso agora? 'Pra fazer eu me sentir melhor por não ser tão anormal assim?

\- Óbvio que não. Eu tô te contando isso porque você não tá atraído somente por alfas no geral, você tá atraído por mim.

\- E? Vai dizer que você também tá atraído por mim agora? - Por mais que não quisesse admitir, um pequena parte de si torceu para a resposta ser sim.

\- Sabe, por ter um lobo tão forte eu tive que aprender a me controlar desde cedo de um jeito bem diferente do que a maioria dos alfas. Felizmente isso me rendeu alguns truques bem legais, como por exemplo poder controlar meus olhos de um jeito que quase ninguém consegue e esconder minhas emoções mesmo que eles queiram mudar. - Tudo o que Baekhyun conseguia pensar era que mas é claro que o Do tinha que ter uma habilidade especial de controlar até se os olhos mudariam ou não, até porque ser como os outros alfas era simples demais para ele. - Não me olha assim, eu não tive escolha. Quanto mais forte maior a necessidade de aprender a se controlar e você sabe disso, eu só fui um pouco além. Mas esse não é o ponto aqui, eu só falei isso 'pra poder te mostrar uma coisa: a verdadeira cor que meus olhos ficam quase o tempo todo quando eu tô perto de você.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo então foram lentamente se transformando conforme a íris se coloria de um laranja profundo, não vibrante a ponto de ser quase neon como os de Baekhyun haviam ficado, mas um laranja intenso e escuro como se tivesse várias camadas sobrepostas de um jeito que só acontecia quando uma emoção era suprimida por muito tempo.

\- Você acabou de dizer que pode controlar a cor dos seus olhos, que garantia eu tenho que você não tá fazendo isso só 'pra me provocar?

\- Não sei se você se lembra mas foi você que começou essa guerrinha entre a gente, eu só entrei na onda mas eu te garanto que eu nunca brincaria com alguma coisa assim, não quando eu venho me sentindo assim por anos.

\- Anos? - A voz saiu em fiapos e Baekhyun nunca ficou tão grato por estar sentado porque do jeito que as pernas tremeram quando Kyungsoo se arrastou pelo sofá para se aproximar depois que perguntou, com certeza teria caído de cara no chão se estivesse em pé.

\- Anos. Desde o ensino médio, quando começamos a estudar juntos e você ficava extremamente puto com cada declaração que eu recebia. Eu gostava de imaginar que você ficava daquele jeito por ciúmes e que um dia me jogaria contra os armários e descontaria toda a raiva.

\- Você fantasiava comigo te batendo? 

\- Se certa forma, sim mas não do jeito que você tá pensando. - Baekhyun engasgou com a própria saliva quando entendeu o que Kyungsoo quis dizer.

Foi no mesmo momento em que sentiu seus olhos repuxando levemente graças a imagem mental involuntária de si mesmo empurrando Kyungsoo de contra o armário da sua antiga escola, que percebeu também que essa não foi a única parte do seu corpo que reagiu com o pensamento.

\- Acho melhor você ir. Eu ainda tô no início da minha rotina e essa conversa não tá ajudando muito.

\- Antes de ir, eu posso fazer uma coisa que eu sempre quis sem correr o risco de você me bater? - Não estava calor no apartamento, Baekhyun sempre deixava o ar condicionado ligado, então por que Kyungsoo estava ficando vermelho? Não podia ser vergonha, não faria sentido depois de tudo que eles falaram que ele ficasse com vergonha só agora.

\- Por que eu sinto que vou me arrepender se disser sim?

\- Isso você só vai saber depois de responder.

\- Sim. - Maldita seja a curiosidade do Byun.

Sentiu seu coração parar quando, sem esperar mais, Kyungsoo o beijou. No início foi apenas um encostar de lábios num selinho inocente, até que o próprio Baekhyun decidiu aprofundar o contato.

Não foi nada apressado, somente se sentaram alí, se perdendo no beijo lentamente enquanto desvendavam a boca um do outro. Foi inevitável Baekhyun ficar cada vez mais ciente do fato de estar só de toalha quando a mão de Kyungsoo foi para sua cintura, apertando levemente e lhe fazendo perder o ar em meio ao beijo.

Se perdeu tanto na sensação da boca alheia na sua que só percebeu que estava praticamente deitado no sofá com Kyungsoo quase completamente em cima de si quando ele parou de beijar sua boca e desceu lentamente deixando um rastro de saliva pelo seu pescoço.

Quase falou alguma coisa para parar tudo antes que fossem longe demais mas no exato momento em que abriu a boca uma das mãos de Kyungsoo saiu de sua cintura subindo lentamente em direção a um de seus mamilos e Baekhyun perdeu completamente a habilidade de falar quando ele apertou levemente alí somente com as pontas dos dedos como se o beliscasse.

Tudo o que pôde fazer então foi se ajeitar melhor no sofá, deitando com a cabeça de encontro ao estofado e colocando um pé no chão para abrir as pernas de de modo que Kyungsoo pudesse se encaixar no meio delas. E assim que os corpos se encontraram de forma mais direta graças a nova posição nenhum dos dois foi capaz de segurar os gemidos de prazer ou de impedir os quadris de começarem a se mover um de encontro ao outro.

Ficaram assim por mais tempo do que podiam se lembrar, se beijando e aproveitando a sensação dos paus roçando juntos ainda que houvesse o tecido do moletom de Kyungsoo e da toalha de Baekhyun entre eles, até que o calor se tornou demais. 

A pele de Baekhyun, assim como a de qualquer alfa em rotina, ficou bem mais quente de uma forma parecia queimar com cada toque até que o calor começasse a incomodar até mesmo Kyungsoo.

\- Baekhyun, acho melhor a gente parar antes de fazer alguma coisa de que vamos nos arrepender. - Tirar a boca da curva do pescoço do Byun, onde estava muito empenhado em deixar marcas, foi como tortura mas uma tortura necessária.

\- Não, por favor não para agora. Eu quero isso e sei que você também quer. - Baekhyun puxou o alfa pelos ombros como se fazê-lo ficar mais perto de si fosse o impedir de ir embora.

\- Você só tá falando isso por causa da rotina, se a gente fizer isso você vai se arrepender depois. 

\- Não vou. Eu te quis antes mesmo da minha rotina começar, a única diferença é que eu me permiti admitir isso só agora porque tava muito ocupado surtando e fugindo de você 'pra fazer isso antes. - O que veio a seguir saiu tão baixo que se não estivessem tão próximos o Do não teria conseguido ouvir. - Por favor, fica comigo.

\- Isso é uma péssima ideia. - Mesmo assim Kyungsoo se aproximou mais, as bocas quase encostando novamente.

\- Eu sei, mas as melhores experiências normalmente vem de péssimas ideias. - E, _puta merda_ , o jeitinho que ele sorriu depois de falar aquilo deveria ser ilegal porque, com certeza, só aquele sorriso já era capaz de matar alguém e Kyungsoo tinha um leve pressentimento de que esse alguém acabaria sendo ele mesmo.

Quando as bocas se encontraram novamente nenhum dos dois tinha certeza de quem iniciou o beijo, mas não era como se isso tivesse muita importância no momento. Pelo menos não quando Kyungsoo se inclinou mais sobre o Byun, passando o joelho por cima da perna dele que estava no sofá e descendo a mão até a coxa da perna que estava apoiada no chão para puxá-la para o estofado. Dessa forma Baekhyun estava deitado com Kyungsoo em seu colo, uma perna em cada lado do seu corpo acabando com ele sentado sobre suas coxas enquanto continuavam a se beijar como se não houvesse amanhã.

As mãos foram automaticamente de encontro a cintura do outro alfa, o puxando mais para cima e o fazendo sentar em um lugar bem mais _interessante_. Gemeu contra a boca de Kyungsoo com o contato da bunda começando a rebolar sobre seu pau e o movimento fez o nó da toalha em sua cintura, que só tinha continuado preso esse tempo todo por algum milagre, se desprender.

Kyungsoo entendeu seu gemido como um incentivo e começou a rebolar lentamente, como se o provocasse, e logo a toalha se moveu o suficiente graças aos movimentos repetitivos para expôr o pau duro e molhado. Foi inevitável Baekhyun se sentir em desvantagem na situação já que estava sem roupa alguma enquanto Kyungsoo continuava completamente vestido, felizmente isso era algo que podia ser resolvido bem rápido.

Pensando assim não hesitou em puxar a regata de Kyungsoo, parando o beijo somente para jogar ela em algum canto da sala que não se importou em olhar. Claramente ainda estava em desvantagem mas não ligou muito quando Kyungsoo voltou a atenção para seu pescoço enquanto fazia seu melhor para continuar rebolando sem parar.

Começou a brincar com a barra de elástico do moletom alheio e se surpreendeu ao não sentir o tecido da cueca que esperava ter por baixo, então abaixou o elástico o suficiente para expor a bunda branquinha e consequentemente o pau do Do só para descobrir que ele realmente não usava nenhuma nada por baixo do moletom.

A partir daí tudo se tornou um borrão, com Kyungsoo escondendo o rosto na curva de seu ombro enquanto rebolava o mais rápido que podia e acabava perdendo o ritmo enquanto Baekhyun apertava a bunda do outro com toda a sua força. 

O tempo pareceu parar quando Kyungsoo desceu um pouco mais, fazendo seu pau ser o que estava sendo pressionado contra o do Byun ao invés de sua bunda e aproveitando a nova posição para levar a boca de encontro a um dos mamilos dele. Foi tudo o que precisou para fazer Baekhyun quebrar de vez e gozar com um gemido mudo, a boca aberta enquanto todo o corpo tremia de prazer.

Levou um tempo para se recuperar mesmo que levemente do orgasmo que acabou sendo mais forte do que esperava.

\- Você fica lindo gozando, sabia? - A voz de Kyungsoo estava rouca e mais grossa, e foi quando ele se mexeu para sair do seu colo que Baekhyun percebeu o pau alheio ainda duro e escorrendo.

\- Eu fico lindo de qualquer jeito, mas acho que é minha vez de descobrir como você fica. - Fazer um impulso com as pernas para se virar no sofá e sentar colocando os pés no chão foi bem mais difícil do que achou que seria mas conseguiu enquanto ainda mantinha Kyungsoo sentado em seu colo.

\- Não precisa, só ver você gozando por minha causa já foi o suficiente 'pra mim.

\- Seu pau parece discordar de você e eu quero fazer você gozar gritando meu nome, questão de ego sabe. - Baekhyun manteve um sorriso provocativo enquanto levava uma das mãos em direção ao pau de Kyungsoo enquanto a outra se focava em apertar firmemente a bunda que já havia virado sua parte favorita do corpo do alfa.

\- Sabe, se você quer mesmo me fazer gozar poderia fazer de um jeito um pouco diferente. - Enquanto falava Kyungsoo pegou a mão que estava na sua bunda e a levou em direção a sua boca, e foi quando Baekhyun podia jurar que viu a cena mais excitante de toda sua vida: Kyungsoo levando dois de seus dedos até a boca e os chupando como se estivesse fazendo um boquete.

Quando decidiu que os dedos já estavam úmidos o suficiente, após brincar com eles na boca fazendo questão de manter contato visual o tempo todo, Kyungsoo levou a mão de Baekhyun novamente em direção a sua bunda mas ao invés de colocá-la onde pudesse apertar ele a levou um pouco mais abaixo segurando um dos dedos dele pela base e o fazendo circular um ponto específico.

\- Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser. - Sussurou, se inclinando o suficiente para fazer as testas se encostarem e poder olhar no fundo dos olhos do Byun.

\- Puta merda, você não tem noção do quanto eu quero. - Baekhyun o beijou com fome, como se fosse devorá-lo vivo, e aproveitou para inserir um dedo até a base dentro dele.

Kyungsoo gemeu e empinou em direção ao dedo que se mexia lentamente dentro de si, mas não demorou muito para se irritar com o ritmo lento e começar a rebolar mais rápido. Felizmente Baekhyun entendeu o pedido implícito por _mais_ , mais rápido, mais forte, mais.

Colocou o segundo com um pouco de dificuldade e sentiu Kyungsoo pulsar ao redor de seus dedos, isso agiu como um ótimo incentivo já que logo em seguida começou a estocar com os dedos e procurar um ponto específico dentro do Do. Não sabia se essa parte funcionava em alfas do mesmo jeito que funcionava em ômegas mas toda tentativa é válida se fosse para fazer Kyungsoo gritar seu nome no final.

E valeu muito a pena tentar, porque quando conseguiu curvar os dedos e alcançar o lugar certo Kyungsoo tremeu por inteiro em cima de si soltando um gemido tão alto que com certeza acabaria rendendo uma multa por barulho excessivo no dia seguinte.

Continuou fazendo seu melhor para atingir no mesmo ponto e Kyungsoo parecia tremer cada vez mais principalmente depois que ele perdeu toda a força que restava e tudo o que pode fazer foi se inclinar ainda mais sobre o Byun, se é que isso era possível.

Gozou com um gemido que começou como o nome de Baekhyun mas terminou com um quase grito. 

Baekhyun nunca tinha visto algo tão bonito, o jeito que ele tremeu em seu colo, jogando a cabeça para trás enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam graças a força do orgasmo, o jeito que o pau dele pulsou enquanto ele gozava _tanto_ e _tão forte_. Aquilo foi como a visão do paraíso para o Byun, isto é, se o paraíso existisse.

Nenhum dos dois soube ao certo quanto tempo levou para se acalmarem mas em algum momento estavam apenas abraçados no sofá, Baekhyun ainda sem roupa e Kyungsoo com o moletom meio enrolado em uma só perna mesmo que ele não fizesse ideia de em que momento ele havia ficado assim. 

\- A gente precisa de um banho. - Foi Baekhyun quem quebrou o silêncio. Já estava começando a sentir os olhos pesarem e sabia que devia aproveitar cada minuto de descanso nos próximos dias mas não conseguiria descansar enquanto estivesse sujo com uma mistura de suor e porra.

\- Eu provavelmente deveria voltar pro meu apartamento.

\- Não vai, fica aqui. - Apertou os braços envolta de Kyungsoo e praticamente sussurou. - Não quero ficar sozinho de novo.

\- Ficar seria uma ótima ideia se eu tivesse alguma roupa limpa pra vestir aqui.

\- Quem precisa de roupas? Você pode ficar do jeitinho que tá, eu não ligo. - Kyungsoo riu quando viu o sorriso de Baekhyun, deu um tapa de leve no braço dele murmurando um "Idiota".

\- Eu vou ficar mas como uma condição: a gente vai falar sobre isso amanhã.

\- Fechado. Mas você faz o café da manhã.

\- Preguiça de cozinhar Byun?

\- Tá mais 'pra medo de te matar envenenado.

Demoraram mais um pouco rindo antes de tomarem coragem de levantar e ir em direção ao banheiro. Foi um banho rápido, o cansaço se fazendo muito presente no momento, fizeram uma parada rápida na cozinha para um lanche rápido já que nenhum dos dois tinha almoçado direito e então foram direto para cama onde deitaram bem perto graças ao tempo frio e se aconchegaram no calor um do outro.

O sono não demorou a vir, trazendo com ele a escuridão.

\-------------------------------------

O restante do dia foi relativamente tranquilo, o que fizeram na sala foi suficiente para suprimir a rotina de Baekhyun por algumas horas, sendo assim eles só acordaram quando já passava das nove da noite.

Baekhyun acordou primeiro, sentido o pau duro roçando contra a coxa de Kyungsoo, saiu da cama o mais silenciosamente possível e foi resolver seu problema no banheiro já que não queria acordar o alfa que dormia tranquilo ao seu lado. 

Quando voltou Kyungsoo já tinha acordado e o esperava sentado na cama, paralisou na porta sem saber se devia se aproximar ou não.

\- Oi. - Baekhyun cumprimentou hesitante, não sabia ao certo o que dizer já que estava muito ocupado tentando não surtar quando caiu a fixa do que tinha realmente acontecido entre eles.

\- Oi. Acho que chegou a hora da gente conversar.

\- Eu sei, mas a gente já teve uma conversa séria hoje, precisamos mesmo ter outra?

\- Você sabe que sim. A gente conversou sobre sua atração por alfas, por _mim_ em específico, mas agora é a hora de conversar sobre nós.

\- Nós?

\- Sim, nós. A gente passou anos se alfinetando com briguinhas e competições bobas que evoluíram ao ponto de quase ódio e eu nem sei porque isso começou.

Baekhyun suspirou e andou em direção a cama, se sentou perto de Kyungsoo mas não olhou para ele, optando por olhar fixamente para o chão.

\- Meu pai nunca gostou muito de mim. Acho que tem alguma coisa haver com minha mãe ter morrido quando eu nasci, principalmente porque ele nunca quis ser pai. - Demorou um pouco mas começou a falar com um tom de voz tão baixo que se Kyungsoo não fosse um alfa e se não estivessem tão perto não poderia ser ouvido. - Era o sonho dela sabe, mesmo sendo beta e sabendo que se eu fosse um alfa a gravidez ia ser muito difícil, o sonho dela era ser mãe e meu pai nunca conseguiria dizer não 'pra ela.

Kyungsoo ouvia pacientemente, sabia o quanto devia estar sendo difícil para Baekhyun se abrir consigo naquele momento.

\- Então quando eu nasci tiveram complicações no parto, ela morreu pouco depois de me segurar nos braços pela primeira e única vez. Desde então fomos só eu e meu pai e ele mal olhava 'pra mim durante a maior parte da minha infância, até hoje ele tem momentos em que ele não consegue me olhar. Vovó costumava dizer que é porque eu pareço muito com ela as vezes. - Parou para respirar, mas estava sendo bom finalmente falar com alguém além da sua psicóloga sobre isso e não pretendia parar agora.

\- Quando eu tinha nove ou dez anos foi que ele começou com essa história de que eu tinha que agir mais como um alfa de verdade, ele me fez aprender a lutar e me inscreveu em todo tipo de esportes que conseguiu pensar mas nada deixava ele satisfeito. Acho que no fim ele só tava tentando me fazer parecer menos com ela, tentando achar alguma coisa sobre mim que ele pudesse gostar. Foi quando você apareceu que eu percebi que ele nunca ia gostar de mim, não por não ser um alfa nos termos dele, mas por ser eu. Por isso eu te odiei tanto, ou pelo menos quis odiar.

\- Porque ele gostava mais de mim, mesmo tendo acabado de me conhecer, do que de você. - Não foi uma pergunta, Kyungsoo tinha entendido perfeitamente o que Baekhyun tinha dito, mas repetir em voz alta foi como um gatilho para que lembrasse de todas as vezes que falou com o senhor Byun e só então reparou que ele realmente sempre acabava demonstrando mais carinho consigo do que com o próprio filho.

Baekhyun riu mas o som não tinha nenhuma alegria.

\- Pois é, foi por isso que eu comecei com essa guerrinha boba. Eu pensei que se eu provasse ser melhor que você ele finalmente me notaria de verdade, que ele finalmente ia gostar de mim, ter orgulho. Caralho, eu até entrei 'pra faculdade cursando uma coisa que eu nunca quis só porque ele pareceu ter tanta inveja do seu pai quando você disse que era seu curso dos sonhos, mas esse nunca foi _meu_ sonho. - Parou um pouco, a voz tinha começado a tremer conforme o nó na garganta aumentava. Sentiu que acabaria chorando a qualquer momento mas ainda assim não quis parar, falar sobre isso com Kyungsoo estava tirando um peso das suas costas que nem sabia que existia.

\- Mas toda vez que eu falhava em provar que era melhor e você me vencia ele só parecia mais decepcionado e eu só sentia mais raiva de você. Por que você tinha que ser tão perfeito? Por que eu nunca conseguia te vencer mesmo sabendo que eu também era bom nas mesmas coisas que você? Por que meu próprio pai gostava mais de você do que de mim? Porra, por que _todo mundo_ gosta mais de você do que de mim? - Toda tentativa de não chorar se tornou em vão mas só percebeu quando sentiu Kyungsoo se mexer na cama de modo que pudesse o abraçar, mas sentir o calor do corpo dele só piorou e se entregou a um choro compulsivo que o deixou sem ar e durou alguns minutos. Quando voltou a falar a voz estava esquisita e abafada contra o peito de Kyungsoo, graças ao abraço que não fez questão de desfazer.

\- O pior é que mesmo gritando pro mundo o quanto eu te odiava, nunca foi verdade. Eu nunca consegui te odiar porque nada do que aconteceu comigo foi sua culpa, você não fez nada além de se defender dos meus insultos e não me deixar te rebaixar. Eu é que sempre fui um babaca contigo e por isso eu peço desculpas, você não merecia ser tratado do jeito que eu te tratei só porque minha vida é uma merda.

\- Tá tudo bem, eu entendo. Não vou dizer que saber tudo o que você passou e ainda passa por causa do seu pai apaga tudo o que você já falou e fez 'pra mim, mas eu entendo. Eu dei muita sorte de ter um pai que sempre me apoiou em tudo mas nem todo mundo tem a mesma sorte e seu pai acabou sendo pior do que eu pensava, e tá tudo bem porque pais horríveis podem foder com a vida de um filho de formas inimagináveis e no fim das contas nada disso é cem por cento culpa sua. - Kyungsoo esperou alguns segundos antes de falar, tanto para ter certeza de que Baekhyun tinha acabado quanto para pensar no que dizer. - Quando eu percebi que gostava de alfas eu tive medo do meu pai pela primeira vez na vida, medo dele não me aceitar, medo dele não me amar mais. Mas ele ficou do meu lado, mesmo quando minha própria mãe me chamou de aberração e ameaçou pedir o divórcio se ele não desse um jeito em mim e concertasse meu _problema._ Ele pediu o divórcio na manhã seguinte, disse que não se casou com um monstro incapaz de amar o próprio filho só por ele não poder controlar de quem gostava. Nunca pensei que fosse possível amar alguém mais do que eu já amava meu pai mas aquele dia me fez amar ele ainda mais.

\- Não foi fácil, nunca foi. O principal motivo dele me mudar 'pra sua escola não foi 'pra gente fazer amizade mas porque eu sofria tanto bullying na minha antiga escola que absolutamente ninguém queria ficar perto de mim. Mas no fim tava tudo bem porque meu pai tava ali o tempo todo, me dando suporte até onde pôde e quando ele não conseguia me ajudar mais do que já tinha ajudado ele me arranjou ajuda profissional e isso mudou completamente minha vida. Meu pai não só ficou do meu lado, ele também me salvou. - Respirou fundo, pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam sobre essa parte da sua vida, Kyungsoo nunca gostou de falar de si mas por algum motivo nem mesmo hesitou em contar tudo para Baekhyun, se sentia seguro com ele. - O meu ponto é: um pai de verdade não abandona o próprio filho, ele não culpa um filho por algo que ele não fez, ele não tenta mudar o próprio filho só por não gostar de alguma coisa nele. Um pai de verdade ama, acolhe, te faz sentir seguro e nunca deixa de te amar por ser quem é. Seu pai é tudo menos um pai de verdade Baekhyun, ele pode até te amar no fundo mas ele nunca vai ser o pai que você merece.

\- Você merece ser feliz e que se foda se ele não reconhece o quão maravilhoso você é porque você tá cheio de amigos que enxergam você pelo que você é e te amam justamente por isso. - Sentiu Baekhyun soluçar contra seu peito e percebeu que ele tinha voltado a chorar enquanto ouvia, o abraçou mais forte e deixou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. - E sobre o curso, ainda dá tempo de mudar. A gente mal completou dois anos de curso, não é como se você tivesse perdido tanto tempo assim.

\- Queria que fosse tão fácil assim, meu pai me mataria se eu trocasse de curso, principalmente considerando o que eu realmente quero cursar. - A voz estava embargada e ele demorou um pouco para falar mas parecia estar parando de chorar de novo.

\- O que é? Você não disse.

\- Dá uma olhada pelo quarto e dá seu melhor palpite.

Quando Kyungsoo olhou em volta ele percebeu várias coisas nas quais ele não tinha reparado ainda, como uma parede cheia de guitarras e violões pendurados em suportes, seguido por um teclado logo ao lado do que parecia muito com uma mesa de mixagem.

\- Você quer fazer música. - Saiu mais como um sussurro maravilhado do que o planejado mas Kyungsoo não se importou muito.

\- Sim, meu sonho é cantar na verdade. Eu mantenho toda essa aparelhagem e mais algumas que estão guardadas por causa do Chanyeol já que ele me ajuda a produzir músicas e não tem espaço 'pra isso no dormitório dele e do Nini. - Kyungsoo não podia ver o rosto do outro alfa mas pelo tom de voz teve certeza de que ele estava sorrindo.

Baekhyun se mexeu um pouco e Kyungsoo entendeu como uma deixa para que mudassem de posição, se deitou lentamente levando Baekhyun consigo de modo que ele deitasse com a cabeça em se peito. Assim que se ajeitaram Kyungsoo voltou a falar.

\- Como eu disse: ainda dá tempo de mudar de curso. Se essa é seu sonho você devia correr atrás dele, não importa o que seu pai diga.

\- Falar é mais fácil que fazer.

\- Não precisa ser, eu posso te ajudar.

\- Meu pai vai me deserdar seu eu fizer isso Kyungsoo. Você ainda tá na faculdade, não é como se pudesse fazer muito sobre, e mesmo seu eu arrumar um emprego eu provavelmente vou ter que me mudar daqui e é muito pouco provável que eu consiga alguma coisa que pague bem o suficiente 'pra me sustentar e pagar uma faculdade já que eu nunca trabalhei na vida. - Baekhyun falou tão rápido que quase ficou sem ar, já tinha pensado na possibilidade antes mas toda a sua vida desmoronaria se fizesse o que queria.

\- Eu _posso_ te ajudar Baekhyun. 'Pra começar eu tenho um quarto vago e ao contrário do seu pai, que só alugou o apartamento 'pra você, o meu comprou e me deu de presente por entrar na faculdade então eu não pago aluguel, sendo assim se você for mesmo deserdado pode se concentrar em trabalhar só 'pra pagar a faculdade e algumas despesas básicas.

\- Eu não vou depender de você.

\- E realmente não vai, eu só tô te oferecendo um quarto e como eu não pago aluguel a gente pode só dividir as contas básicas como alimentação, água e luz. Eu não vou te sustentar Baekhyun, só vamos dividir um apartamento.

\- Ainda assim eu teria que enfrentar meu pai e eu não sei se consigo.

\- Essa é outra coisa que você não precisa fazer sozinho, eu posso estar lá com você. E eu tenho certeza que se eu contar um terço disso pro meu pai ele vai acabar querendo quebrar a cara do seu. - A última parte saiu em um tom mais baixo mas pelo jeito que Baekhyun riu ele claramente tinha escutado.

\- Eu realmente gosto do que você tá tentando fazer mas não sei se nada disso daria certo. Eu vou precisar de um tempo 'pra pensar, de preferência enquanto eu não estiver em rotina, mas muito obrigado por se importar a ponto de se oferecer 'pra me salvar de tudo isso. - Baekhyun apoiou o queixo contra o peito de Kyungsoo para olhá-lo nos olhos enquanto falava, o sorriso mais leve que tinha dado em meses nunca abandonando seu rosto.

\- O tempo que você precisar, eu vou estar aqui quando você estiver pronto. - Kyungsoo não resistiu a súbita vontade de tocar Baekhyun e colocou a mão da bochecha dele, em um carinho leve no qual Baekhyun inclinou o rosto.

\- Uma quase transa comigo e você já se apaixonou Do? Achei que levasse mais do que um bom orgasmo 'pra ganhar seu coração. - Baekhyun sorria brincalhão mesmo estando com os olhos fechados enquanto inclinava o rosto em direção a sua mão pedindo por mais carinho e Kyungsoo amou aquele sorriso assim como vinha amando os poucos que havia recebido dele há anos.

\- Se eu me lembro bem foi você quem implorou 'pra não parar Byun, acho que quem ganhou um coração aqui fui eu mas não se preocupa que eu vou cuidar bem dele. - Entrou na brincadeira e o coração pulou uma batida quando Baekhyun lhe olhou com mais carinho do que qualquer um já havia olhado.

\- Espero que sim porque eu acho que ele já é seu há bastante tempo, mesmo eu só tendo percebido agora. - Não deixou Kyungsoo nem mesmo pensar em uma possível resposta para aquela confissão repentina, optando por beijar o outro o quanto pudesse antes que a realidade viesse bater em sua porta e os tirasse daquela bolha de carinho e compreensão.

Ficaram assim o restante da noite (e talvez da semana, enquanto a rotina de Baekhyun acontecia), sem se preocuparem com nada além deles mesmo e do rumo que tomariam dali em diante, só curtindo a companhia e descobrindo tudo o que podiam um do outro. 

E, talvez, quando tiveram que enfrentar o mundo lá fora de novo não tivesse sido tão ruim assim. Talvez, porque dessa vez não estivessem sozinhos não tiveram medo de ser quem realmente eram.

Talvez, no fim soubessem tinham um ao outro e sentissem que tudo ficaria bem porque sempre teriam.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi de novo! Parabéns pra quem conseguiu chegar ao fim desse monstro de mais de 12k!!! Acho que essa foi uma das maiores fics que eu já escrevi na vida e eu adorei cada minuto dela (bloqueios a parte), então muito obrigada por lerem até o final. Tô louca pro guessing acontecer logo só pra poder comentar sobre como foi escrever minhas cenas favoritas disso aqui! 
> 
> É isso então, espero que tenham gostado porque eu escrevi tudo com muito carinho!


End file.
